


Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate

by SaphiyasRevenge



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hostage Situations, Jack being Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiyasRevenge/pseuds/SaphiyasRevenge
Summary: "A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!"Will he love his own too?
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Couldn't resist, mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This dock is off-limits to civilians-  
> -I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately.  
> Apparently there's some high-toned and fancy to-do at the fort, eh?-

<<He went this way! Follow me!>> A commander barked to his maniple of soldiers; the men marched behind him, holding their bayonets close as they threw rapid glances here and there while trying to avoid bystanders.

From his hiding place, the balcony of an elegant two-storey house, Captain Jack Sparrow lifted his head a little to observe them with a smirk on his lips.

He was used to that kind of display, but that did not make it any less entertaining; even if he saw some of them step closer to the building, he was not very concerned.

Impending death penalty aside, there was something so amusing in annoying officers that he just couldn’t help himself. Maybe it was the scandal he could see on their faces, or the uptight and proper way in which they tried to punish him.

Or maybe just the thrill of danger, something that came with the life he chose. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and he always had the upper hand -not entirely sure _how_ , but it mattered not.

It couldn’t be just luck, not at all; a reputation such as his could not be built on that alone, though he wasn’t one to oppose fate’s helping hand.

While the weathered seaman prided himself on his abilities, someone knocked on the door of the house he was hiding in, effectively pulling him out of the train of thoughts; he ducked to safety again, perking his ears to have a good listen

<<Commodore?>> A male voice, which he recognised as the commander’s, called. Jack derisively noted that it lacked any trace of authority, unlike a few minutes earlier when he was showing off with his underlings.

On the other hand, the man who replied did so with a very commanding tone

<<Yes?>>

<<The pirate is hiding somewhere on the island, sir>>

A rather annoyed hum followed the statement

<<Have you sent your guards around town for an inspection?>>

<<I have, sir: men are already patrolling every corner, tavern and street in a radius of many miles. As soon as he is spotted, they will report to me>>

<<Good. Keep me informed>>

<<Will do, sir>>

Before the poor man could even utter that whole sentence, the door was slammed in his face.

However, the Captain had other things to worry about, rather than the obvious mistreatment of the subordinate in question. Trying to concentrate on his plans, he barely heard the dull thud of feet retreating.

Slowly, very slowly, the Captain snuck a peek at his surroundings again, grousing when he noticed that the pier was filled with white-wigged soldiers sporting ridiculous uniforms. Luckily the crew was safe, but that did not really help him…

According to the conversation he’d eavesdropped on, the entire town was just a big trap waiting for him. On top of that, because it never rains but it pours, he had apparently winded up choosing the commodore’s house as a not-so-safe haven. Great, just what he needed.

As he always did, the infamous sailor kept his cool and focused on a possible plan of action. His top priority at the moment was finding a way to get inside the house without being discovered; after all, they probably thought he’d never hide house, so it was probably scarcely guarded, unlike the rest of the town that was riddled with sentries. Thus, the daring captain unsheathed his sword and slid the blade in-between the two doors that stood between him and the inside of the room; he managed to pry them open applying some force, making little enough noise to be ignored.

A few steps introduced him in a clean, sumptuous bedroom. A medium-sized bed with pristine linen stood in the centre; beside it, there was a small cabinet. The only other pieces of furniture were a mahogany wardrobe, a desk and a chair made of the same material. It was too refined to belong to a servant and too basic to be used by a woman; thus, Jack concluded it belonged to the commodore himself.

That spelt both trouble and an easy victory, but he did not lower his guard just yet. Instead, he chose to plot an ambush; if push came to shove, he would have a hostage to exploit in order to flee unscathed and avoid the noose around his neck- yet again. He could, and he would do it.

The best thing to do would be finding a place to hide, at least until it would be dark enough for him to prance about outside undisturbed. A second glance, though fastidious as it may be, told him clearly that there was nothing he could do in there: the furnishing was too essential.

His rescue came from a sudden noise coming from the corridor, alerting him that someone was walking by. However, the steps were too weak and slow to belong to the commodore.

Jack instantly hid inside the wardrobe, leaving the doors slightly ajar so he could easily spy on the newcomer. Just as he’d predicted, an old and rather frail-looking man was the source of the sound: he simply left a silver tray on the desk and spun on his heels, leaving. It was enough for him to get an idea, and he instantly got to work, jumping out of the wardrobe to look for the less elegant clothes the room’s occupant owned. What he found made him cringe, but he had to make do.

He’d pretend to be a servant.

Donning attire that was far too mundane for his taste, the captain paused momentarily to recall all his experiences with nobles: they rarely paid any mind to their underlings; noticeable evidence was the brief discussion between the commodore and the commander he’d listened in on.

Jack stuffed his effects in an overstuffed drawer and his sword in the leg of the borrowed trousers. Much to his chagrin, he had to put on a wig as well to truly look the part. Once he was done he silently tiptoed out of the room, trying to make a mental map of the house and maybe, just maybe, find a cellar with some rum.

* * *

No such luck; the owner was too proper to drink something as disgusting as rum, it seemed. There was a plus side in that though: he’d be more concentrated o his escape plan.

In fact, as soon as he noticed the man himself head toward his bedroom, elderly servant in tow, he hastened to climb from one balcony to the other, trying to listen to their conversation; fortunately, the balconies had a small roof, so he could climb up there if need be.

The wooden door was slammed in place, and the younger man sat in his chair, drawing the tray closer

<<Any news of the pirate, sir?>> The frail attendant asked, staring at his master as though he’d hung the stars in the sky

<<No, Hugh, unfortunately not. Musterson is not experienced enough to actually carry out his plan, and let’s not talk about his soldiers… Novices, all of them>>

<<So he’s still out there?>>

<<I don’t think he’s managed to flee yet; they must have prevented that, at least.

I would go find him myself, but I cannot at the moment, as you know>>

<<Oh yes, master; I am aware. I do have a question, however>>

<<And what might that be?>> The officer interrogated, not really caring about what his manservant had to say

<<If tomorrow all the soldiers will be invited to the event, how will the pirate be arrested?>>

Jack’s interest was instantly piqued, as was the military man’s annoyance.

The next day an event of some sort would be celebrated, and it would involve massive participation on the guards’ part. As the elder had pointed out, that would be the perfect moment to escape, but something told Jack that he should keep on eavesdropping, just in case

<<I will leave a few sentries on the pier: that’s the only possible way he could escape.

Also, as far as we know, that pirate has no accomplices, so a few men will be enough>>

The admiration on the attendant’s face grew, making the captain roll his eyes

<<Outstanding plan, sirs criminal hanging on the gallows will be an excellent way to end the wonderful day that’ll be tomorrow>>

Seriously, the amount of bootlicking was sickening.

Anyway, Jack decided that he would spend the night in the house, maybe snag something to eat from the kitchen; the next morning, as soon as the household began to stir to prepare for the great -whatever that may be- event, he would sneak out and find his crew, wearing the commodore’s horrible clothes as a disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The commodore is not Norrington. Neither he nor Governor Swann are present in this story.


	2. Congratulations, it's your wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Wait, this is not legal!-  
> -This is not legal-  
> -Does any man here object these nuptials?-  
> -I do-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The commodore is not Norrington. Neither he nor Governor Swann are present in this story.

The next morning Jack found himself inside the commodore’s room again, ready to snatch his effects back and leave in silence. He’d spent the night lurking around the house, blending with the servants but never actually carrying out any tasks; he was just… there.

No one had paid any mind to him, too caught up in the preparations of whatever event was planned for the next day- he was actually starting to be a little curious, but again, he had other priorities to sort first. And he was in the middle of sorting one that very moment.

He was almost done collecting his things when the sound of steps approaching the bedroom broke him out of his reverie, just like the day before. There was, however, a difference: this time, the steps were energetic and brisk, almost like a march.

There was no doubt that the commodore himself was about to catch him red-handed.

  
Jack was a resourceful man, and he rarely lost hope; he firmly believed that luck would eventually turn around for him at some point, somehow, no matter how much of a pickle he’d gotten himself into. The one at hand, however, was another matter entirely. If the officer warned everyone that he was in his house, he would be instantly seized, and that would be extremely bad news.

Thus, he resorted to one of the oldest tricks in the book: he set himself behind the door, pistol at the ready, waiting for his unaware host to walk in. When he did, the Captain squeezed himself against the wall so the door would not be slammed in his face.

Even if he was already neatly combed and sporting an immaculate suit that looked incredibly expensive, the commodore seemed to be in a rush that morning; on top of that, his face was twisted in a tired frown and he grumbled continuously.

What was happening? Not that he was concerned for the health of his current nemesis, but he just couldn’t understand what kind of ceremony would require such massive preparations

<<For crying out loud>> The military man muttered, rummaging through his messed up drawers <<Who did this? If only Hugh weren’t sick…>>

The bootlicker was ill? Great news! His insane amount of admiration for his master would have foiled all of Jack’s plans.

A smirk stretched over his tanned face: things were looking up. Now he only had to sneak up to his opponent as silently as he could, trying not to be seen or heard, and then knock him out… Taking him as a hostage would be too hazardous, not to mention incredibly hard, especially since he seemed to be the protagonist of the day’s gathering.

Mustering all the abilities he had acquired during years of piracy, the Captain inched closer and closer to the oblivious man, who was still scouring through his things… And he pistol-whipped him.

The other male fell to the floor with a dull thud, and Jack immediately got to work with an annoyed groan: undressing an older man was not an enjoyable experience, but it had to be done.

One by one, he removed all the strange garments that the shorter individual sported, most of which he barely knew how to put on, but he made the most of the information he had, and the result was not as bad as he expected; the fact that he was once again separated from his personal effects displeased him deeply, but bit the bullet. In the end, he took a look in the mirror, grimacing when he saw his face staring back at him- but it was not his face anymore; the military hat, white wig, blue and golden frock really made him look… Like a fool, yes; he did not like it one bit.

Finally, the only thing left to do was hide the body, so to say- he had not killed the commodore, just knocked him out cold. With a huff, he hoisted the man’s body in his arms and stuffed him deep in the wardrobe, covering him with some clothes and blankets.

What better place to do that than that? No one would check in there since he was already dressed, and if they tried to, he could always reprimand them harshly- he was good at that. Could he pull off the part of the uptight military officer though?

His sword looked inconspicuous in the shiny sheath, and he’d somehow managed to pack all his belongings in one of the outfit’s pockets. Then, he returned his gaze to the mirror and began to try some expressions -grimaces, actually- and even his accent.

Not much of a problem there; he was, after all, a very resourceful man.

The problem came in another form: a new knock on the door.

The infamous captain harrumphed <<Come in>> He ordered with a suave voice that somewhat surprised him.

A middle-aged woman timidly stepped in, not daring to look at him even once. The part he was playing was undoubtedly that of a very kind person -note the sarcasm

<<Yes?>>

<<Sir, Mr Meinfield sent a boy with a note>>

Meinfield? Who the hell might that be? Well, he would wing it

<<Good. What does the note say, ma’am?>>

Without another word, the maid handed him a slightly crumpled piece of paper, upon which someone -a lettered man, no doubt, as was shown by the elegant slant of the calligraphy- had written “ _Alice is on her way to the church, as per our agreement._

 _T. M._ ”

T. M. Meinfield something, whatever his name may be. Who was Alice?

He handed the slip back to the messenger, nodding curtly

<<Very well. Did the boy leave already?>>

<<No, he is downstairs waiting for a reply to fetch to his master, sir>>

<<My reply is that I am about to leave my house as well, and I will meet here there>> He told her authoritatively, revelling in how pretentious he sounded; he would have laughed, under other circumstances

<<I will relate, sir>>

Sending her off without even a thank you, Jack sat down in a chair to contemplate just what he’d gotten himself into.

Alice was clearly somehow related to Mr Meinfield for him to address her so familiarly. What could the relation be? Probably father and daughter.

That did not bode well for him. After all, there was only one possible kind of agreement that might subsist between two men regarding the daughter of one of them, and the note supported his theory. The main hint was the church.

A wedding.

Bloody hell, the commodore was getting married that very day.

Suddenly, the brave Captain felt the ground crumble beneath his feet: how the hell would he get out of _that_ pickle? He was supposed to be the groom, and that meant no one would let him out of their sight for the whole day. And then there was his bride… Alice Meinfield.

What was she like? He doubted the commodore himself knew: arranged marriages were just that, an arrangement, an actual trade where a person was treated like an object, sold to a stranger who was often much older than her and would probably treat her coldly, or worse, abuse her.

He felt his blood boil. After boycotting slave-trading all those years ago, he was faced with a similar situation one more time.

His reaction was the same: disgust, anger and contempt.

Of course, he first had to save himself, but he was starting to warm up to the idea of helping the damsel in distress, if she so desired.

For all that to happen, he would have to play the part to perfection.

And he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inserted a headcanon found on the internet in this story. To be precise, according to this headcanon Jack freed 100 slaves from a ship he was captain of, going against Beckett's interests; he did so with the help of Davy Jones, and that is why in the movies the squid-faced captain asks him for 100 souls as a payment for his debt.
> 
> Jack is not playing the part of prince charming who rescues his damsel in distress, even if I used that term in the story; he's being a decent human being who goes against a marriage where the bride is sold like a piece of cattle.


	3. The day you almost caught...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen-  
> -So it would seem-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The commodore is not Norrington. Neither he nor Governor Swann are present in this stor

<<Dearly beloved, we’re gathered here today…>>

Gathered, yes. That was the right word. For crying out loud, the entire town was inside the church. Well, those who couldn’t fit inside were standing just outside, waiting for news while they strained to catch even a little of the ceremony.

Apparently the groom -the actual groom- was related to someone important who could not make it to the ceremony -because he was so important- but sent his regards anyway.

Captain Sparrow was proud of his disguise, very much so, and of his acting abilities too: he’d managed to fool everyone up til then, though the majority of the spectators, especially those from the lower classes, probably had no idea what the real commodore looked like- good thing for the pirate who was impersonating him.

There was someone else who could boast noble relations though, and that someone was his anything-but-blushing bride-to-be, Alice Meinfield.

To be honest, Jack was almost certain that she would be a rather plain broad in her late twenties, married to “him” as a last-ditch attempt to avoid her ending up as a spinster. That was what he’d gathered from the note: while it did not exclude other possibilities, the word _agreement_ surely rendered the whole thing more brutal and sterile, just like a sale. She was related to the king himself though, and he’d promised to send a substantial gift it seemed; that was probably why the commodore had accepted the agreement.

The reality he found himself facing as he stood by the altar was entirely different.

Alice Meinfield, in fact, was one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen.

She was wearing an ivory-coloured, heavily embroidered dress, trimmed with lace on the neckline, sleeves and hem. As cumbersome, overly puffy and gaudy as he found the garment, however, he could not deny that it stood out wonderfully against her slightly tan skin, ebony locks and obsidian eyes.

Those eyes, though, were staring at him with all the hatred they could muster; her beautiful, pink pouty lips were twisted in a contemptuous snarl that amused him somewhat, even if it was intimidating. It seemed he was right: she was anything but happy about what her father had called “the agreement”.

Revolting.

On top of that, he was sure she had never even met her intended husband, since she did not recognise him as an impostor even if she was so close. Or maybe she did, and she was just playing along in hopes to flee the charade.

Could it be? Something told him it was not the case.

The captain was starting to get restless; he was impatient to get out of there, but he couldn’t see a way to execute his wish. Guards surrounded him on all sides, and he wouldn’t even take a step before being shot dead.

The only possible strategy was waiting until the opportune moment presented itself. Although…

It seemed fate had other plans

<<And now for the vows, Commodore. Will you->>

<<Stop!>> A frantic, enraged voice bellowed from the entrance of the church, effectively catching the attention of everyone who was standing there.

The man’s bedraggled, ravaged countenance elicited horrified gasps from the audience, but Alice remained icily calm in her annoyance. Jack, on the other hand, winced when he recognised the newcomer

<<How dare you interrupt the ceremony, you rascal!>> Squealed Margaret Meinfield; Alice’s mother, a short plump woman who always wore too much makeup <<Guards, arrest him!>>

The man growled at the soldiers that were walking toward him, giving the lady a harsh glare as well. Then, his eyes fell on the captain

<<I am the commodore! This man is an imposter! He snuck into my house, knocked me out and took my place!>>

The horrified gasps rose in volume and quantity; even the bride who, until then, had been as imperturbable and stiff as a statue, suddenly looked at her supposed groom with wide eyes and gaping mouth. Her dark gaze took him in, seeming to finally notice the strange disguise that he donned; not that she wasn’t smart enough to, but… She had not bothered to give him the time of day. Yet.

He suddenly appeared to be the most interesting thing in the world to her.

It made him chuckle.

Then came the brutal reminder that they were not alone

<<Do you have any proof to back your accusation, sir?>> A lady somewhere in the crowd reproached.

The newcomer snorted and pointed his finger at Jack

<<Make him take off the wig, you’ll see I’m telling the truth!>>

All the eyes were fixed on Jack; the game was up. He reached up and tugged the ridiculous toupee off his head, groaning in relief while the other people around him murmured in astonishment and indignation, but not Alice. Far from it, she was smiling. It was a small, shy smile, but he could see it, and he reciprocated with one of his own.

Suddenly, her mother interrupted them again with her shrill voice

<<Outrageous! Guards, arrest this delinquent!>>

Fortunately for him, Jack was a fast thinker, and he instantly seized an opportunity when he found one.

That was how Alice ended up in his arms with a gun to her head, trapped in his grip while he intimated everyone to back off

<<Do not shoot! Oh, for goodness’ sake do not shoot!>> The stout woman cried out, watching in horror as the captain stepped down the altar steps with her daughter in tow

<<I’d put the rifles back if I were ye, mates; wouldn’t want this pretty lass to hurt herself>> Jack taunted, holding on to his safe-conduct for dear life.

How was it possible that she was still so calm? She did not shiver, cry for help, beg him to release her or cry… Nothing.

That spoke volumes about how eager she was to escape. Well, good thing their interests coincided

<<Do not shoot!>> Mrs Meinfield begged again; finally, her husband intervened

<<Lower your rifles, now!>>

It helped that he was a military officer, one step higher than the commodore: the soldiers obeyed instantly

<<Perfect. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m taking my bride for a brief honeymoon>> He purred derisively, taking more steps back toward the door; Alice followed him silently, barely looking at her parents or her betrothed as she went.

They reached the exit; he could actually taste victory. Perhaps too soon

<<Release her this instant, criminal>> A man appeared out of nowhere, holding his bayonet up to Jack’s head

<<Uh… Parlay?>>

It all happened so fast: a hand appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the gun barrel and lifted it up in the air before the man could pull the trigger; then she hit him in the face with the butt of the rifle, striking him unconscious.

A stunned silence enveloped the crowd.

Impressed, the captain turned to look at Alice. She was completely unbothered by the fact that she’d just disarmed a soldier in front of the whole town and, in doing so, saved his life. When she caught him staring, she cocked an eyebrow

<<What?>>

That was the first word he’d heard her say; she had a nice voice.

He shook his head with a smirk

<<Nothing, luv>>

<<A thank you would be appreciated, you know>>

So she had a cheek under all the layers of that skirt; interesting.

He threw a glance at the people around them and cursed

<<I’ll thank you when we get out of here, darling>>

<<I’m counting on it>>

<<Alice!>> Her mother was at it again <<How could you do that? He was trying to save you!>>

<<You, release my daughter>> Her father growled <<You, Alice, get over here; we’ll discuss your punishment later>>

The young woman simply looked at him and whispered one word

<<Run>>

He obeyed instantly

<<Alice!>>

<<Stop them!>>

A myriad of ridiculously-garbed guards launched themselves after them. Fortunately, the ceremonial outfits were too burdensome for them to run smoothly

<<Do not shoot, I want my daughter alive!>>

That was the last thing they heard as they sped down the road, dribbling among bystanders and various obstacles. Alice was shedding bits and pieced of her attire as they went, grinning with satisfaction as she escaped to safety.

The noise of the soldiers’ feet hitting the ground was progressively becoming lighter and lighter, which meant they were losing ground; excellent news for the two runaways. There was, however, one last obstacle: the pier.

Jack recalled the conversation he’d eavesdropped on the other day: there would be sentries, ready to arrest him and bring her back to her undoubtedly furious husband and family.

<<Jack!>> A voice called from afar, making the two skid to a precipitous halt

<<Gibbs!>> He called back <<Prepare the ship, we’re leaving!>>

The reliable sailor nodded, though he knew the other man could barely see him, and walked away from the parapet to give orders to the other crew members

<<Take me with you>>

That sentence was like a pail of cold water suddenly thrown at him

<<Come again?>>

A slightly calloused but graceful hand came up to cup his chin, turning his head so he would look at her

<<Take me with you>>

He hesitated for a moment, then tried to mumble an excuse

<<Luv, I don’t->>

She suddenly yanked his sword out of the sheath and pushed him out of the way, blocking the assault of the guard who attacked him behind his back. Again, that was impressive, and the guy clearly had not been expecting that.

Making the most of that advantage, Alice kneed him in the groin and in the face when he fell to his knees.

Without faltering, she took out the gun and aimed for the second attacker, who was running toward them rather fast. With one shot, she wounded him in his sword-carrying arm and rendered him inoffensive.

Even more impressive.

She turned toward him with a smug grin on her lips

<<You don’t what, Jack? Don’t know how to make it out of this alive?>>

The captain chuckled, shaking his head

<<You little->>

<<There they are!>>

  
Their brief moment was lost. Alice’s head whipped in the direction of the sudden noise

<<They’re here>>

<<Then we have to go>>

The young woman beamed, looking at him with gratitude and happiness

<<You’ll take me with you?>>

<<I think you damn well earned yourself a place in my crew, luv>>  
<<Oh, so you’re the captain?>>

<<I can still change my mind, dear>>

<<I don’t think so; you like me too much>>

They broke into a run toward the ship, where Gibbs and other members of the crew were waiting for them with ropes ready; they were a bit surprised to see the girl, but did not ask questions

<<Can you climb?>>

<<The blasted dress gets in the way>> She grumbled

<<Give me your han->> His words died on his lips the moment he noticed she was taking it off; he stood there with wide eyes while she threw the gown in the water and clambered up, aided by the sailors

<<Jack, get up here!>>

That reprimand was enough to pull him out of his trance, but he was more and more impressed by the woman’s grit.

When he finally joined her on the deck, they saw the entire army occupying the pier, as well as curious onlookers. Horse hooves hitting the ground announced her father and her intended husband, who were both glaring at the ship making haste out of the harbour.

One of them took out a gun and aimed at the ship, but Alice fired her own shot before he could fire his; the weapon flew out of the man’s grip, falling in the water

<<Alice!>>

<<Farewell, father! Farewell, commodore Peters! I’m afraid you will have to find a new wife!>> She threw her head back and laughed giddily.

They watched the harbour become smaller and smaller as the Pearl sailed away. In reality, Jack was looking at her: who would have thought that Alice Meinfield was, in reality, a beautiful woman with spirits, brains and enviable fighting skills? It was a pleasant surprise indeed

<<Captain>> Gibbs called him in a whisper

<<Yes?>> He answered equally low

<<What do we do with the girl?>>  
<<We keep her, Gibbs>>

<<What? Having a woman on board is bad luck>>

<<Don’t tell me that after I escaped the noose thanks to her>>

That shut the shorter man up for good. He chuckled, then proceeded to bark orders so they would get away faster, in case her father or her betrothed decided to send someone after them

<<Get back to your stations, you bilge rats!>>

Everyone scurried away, going back to their tasks.

Everyone but Alice, again; she remained standing by the parapet, smiling widely as she stared at the horizon.

He knew that gaze. It meant that woman would fit very well on the ship

<<Penny for your thoughts?>>

She did not jump nor flinch when he snuck up on her; she was too happy, too at peace with herself

<<You’d do just about anything to steal, won’t you?>>

They cackled together, and he shook his head

<<I was simply wondering if you know anything about ships>>

<<Not much, but I will learn>>

He smiled at her again, charmed by her wit

<<I know you will. Until then, what to do with you?>>

The mischievous grin on her took his breath away

<<Well, you did say you were taking me for a honeymoon>>

Such an answer made the captain throw his head back and laugh

<<You do have a cheek, luv>>

<<Is that a bad thing?>>

Pulling himself together, he enveloped her in his arms and held her close, looking into her eyes; the fact that her cheeks were flushed made him smirk even more

<<Not at all, darling. Not by far>>

  
Their lips touched.

Alice’s hands rose up to pull him even closer, and they both let themselves be carried away by the wonderful sensations of the kiss.

When they pulled away, he pressed another peck to her luscious lips. Alice gave him a small smile

<<Jack?>>

<<Yes, luv?>>

<<Can I ask you a favour?>>

<<Well, I did just save you from a terrible marriage->> The brunette snorted <<but sure, ask away>>

<<Can you change out of the commodore’s clothes? You look ridiculous>>

That was not what he expected.

She found the indignation on his face extremely amusing, and he glared playfully at her while she giggled

<<Duly noted>>

<<Thank you, Jack>>

They were still joking, but those words were referred to the entire ordeal as well, and he knew it, so he pecked her lips once more and smiled at her

<<Thank _you_ , love>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
